


The Only Goodness Left In Me

by YagamiXeus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagamiXeus/pseuds/YagamiXeus
Summary: After a few years after Lena Luthor becomes one of the most wanted villains in National City, Kara Danvers got a email from her, what will it be?





	The Only Goodness Left In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just got an idea after watching Lena Luthor scenes on Youtube. Sorry for any mistake because English is not my first language.

Kara got a birthday greeting from the least expected person.  
There is a short video clip, featuring one of the most wanted villains in National City, Lena Luthor.  
But it's a Lena in her younger age, not the Lena Luthor who had unavoidable fallen to the dark side as her family name would suggest.

An encrypted message was sent along with the video clip, and Kara will have to decrypt the message in order to get her so-called birthday present.  
She has no choice but to pass the pendrive to D.E.O., but not before keeping the video clip in her personal computer.

To everyone's surprise, there is only a GPS coordinate inside the message.

\--

They have found an abandoned lab which was previously own by the L-Corp.

[Happy birthday, Supergirl, or perhaps, happy belated birthday.]

As soon as they enter into the lab, a hologram of the younger Lena Luthor appear, almost causing one of the D.E.O. agents to open fire on the hologram itself.  
Then, the hologram leads them toward another door with a lock similar to a fingerprint detector, requesting the DNA of Supergirl.

[If there is any attempt to open this door by force, anything inside will be destroy immediately. Please, do not open this door by force.]

Alex had tried to stop Supergirl and wait for them to investigate the lab before entering into the deeper part of the lab, but Supergirl insist on opening door right now, because she has a bad feeling when Lena Luthor mentioned about the getting her present on time in the video clip.

When Supergirl place her thumb on the lock, a green light appear and followed by the door opening.  
[I heard someone saying that red is always a bad thing on Earth, I wonder will this be better?]  
Lena's hologram seems to be questioning herself father than the guests in front of them.

When the door is fully opened, what revealed to them are a large life support system linking with a large glass tube filled with unknown liquid. And inside of the glass tube, there is a unconscious little girl, if anyone from the Luthor family saw the little girl, then they will surely recognized she as Lena Luthor.

[She has no family.]  
[She has no parent.]  
[She was born here.]  
[She's the only goodness left in me.]  
[Which I left it for you, the ones that I called friends, and you, the one that I called hero, my hero.]

[Shield her like no one did for me.]  
[Guide her like no one did for me.]  
[Love her like no one did for me.]  
[Trust her like no one did for me.]

[Then one day, she will outshine me and surely, she shall pass judgment on me.]

With that, Lena Luthor's message had ended and shutting down every electric supply of the lab. Supergirl had no choice but to break the glass tube to release the girl, as soon as the girl is exposed to the air, she is coughing vigorously and gasping for the air like someone who is almost drowned.

While returning to D.E.O. headquarters, Supergirl holds the girl in her arm tightly with a frown on her face.

\--

A few years later, the little girl who grown up meets Lena Luthor in person.

[I am your second chance, am I? A second chance to see whether will this city let you down once more.]

[You are clever.]

[I am, after all, no one other than you.]


End file.
